Not The Only Thing He Thinks About
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: "You know, Astrid...training dragons isn't the only thing I think about." Astrid wonders what Hiccup really meant by that. (One-shot) (Tag to "Fright of Passage")


**So, guys, I wrote this a long time ago (like, before HTTYD2 long time ago, before I had a fanfiction account long time ago), and I just never posted it. I know it's probably terrible but you know, I just wanted to share it with you guys, 'cause I really kinda liked the idea. :) So, yeah. One-shot, let me know what you think.**

 **ALSO:**

 **DUE TO HIGH SCHOOL, I AM AFRAID MY WRITING TIME WILL BE CUT BACK QUITE A BIT. SO, YOU HAVE ONE OF TWO OPTIONS, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO:**

 **A) I take a 1 month hiatus, but only post stories during for month.**

 **B) I take a two month hiatus and post for two months.**

 **So, let me know what you think. Your answer will determine what happens. And I'll post this Author's Note on the next chapter of "How To Train Your Dragon 2 - AU" as well, that way most my followers will be able to help determine my decision. :) So, thanks everyone! :D I hope you enjoy this one-shot. :) **

* * *

I looked up at the sky, the beautiful aurora of Arvindale's fire flashing through the night air, dancing through the cloudless sky to some invisible song no one else could hear.

I sighed contentedly. With the Flightmare gone, now we could all enjoy the fire that only happened once every ten years. As I sat there, I couldn't help but think. I would be twenty-seven the next time I saw Arvindale's fire light the sky.

I was sitting at the edge of a cliff, my legs dangling over the side of it. Stormfly was curled up a few feet away from me, sleeping soundly. I didn't blame her. Chasing the Flightmare off Berk probably took a lot out of the Nadderhead.

I leaned back on my hands, sighing as I continued to stare out into the night. Stormfly suddenly perked up and stood, romping over to another dragon, cooing happily in greeting.

Toothless.

I didn't quite know what kind of relationship Toothless and Stormfly had, but if one thing was for certain, it was that they were best friends.

Sort of like me and Hiccup.

"Hey, Astrid."

Speaking of which…

"Hey," I said as Hiccup walked over to me. He sat down beside me, crossing his legs, putting his hands on his knees. Behind us, Toothless and Stormfly started playing tug-a-war with a tree branch.

"I just can't actually believe the Flightmare is gone," I said.

"Yeah...me neither," Hiccup agreed after a moment. "I remember being terrified the first and only time I saw Arvindale's fire. I was like...what...? Seven?"

"I was about seven, so yeah, I guess you were too," I said.

"Yeah, so I remember being scared to death," he said, "and now we're just... _enjoying_ it. It's...strange how something can change so quickly."

I caught a glimpse of his prosthetic, and nodded. I thought about the war that went on between Viking and Dragon for three hundred years, and how that had changed so shortly due to Hiccup's friendship with Toothless.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said. "Do you...do you think we could have trained the Flightmare?"

Hiccup whistled. "Possibly," he said, "but we didn't have enough time. Besides, I really don't think it would stick around very long even if we _did_ just so happen to train it. It would leave, stay away for ten years, and then come back for a day before leaving again. We wouldn't have enough time to teach it anything, really. Besides, it only comes at night."

I nodded. "I guess you're right." Of course he was. He knew more about training dragons than I knew about my house.

Training dragons...those two words called a very recent memory to mind. I glanced at Hiccup, but he didn't catch my gaze, either not noticing me, or ignoring me.

"What did you mean?" I asked him.

"What?" _Now_ he turned to me. His green eyes were almost piercing.

"You told me earlier," I said, "just before we went after the Flightmare that-" I made quotation marks with my fingers, "'training dragons isn't the only thing I think about.' What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, I was just...um…" Hiccup paused, putting up a finger, and then lowering it just as quickly.

"Were you hinting that...you thought about... _me?"_ I questioned.

"Well, yeah," said Hiccup, "I was, but you were too wrapped up in finding and killing the Flightmare to notice."

"So...you _do_ care about me?" I said.

"Of course!" said Hiccup. "Why else would I risk my life, save your life, and practically die by following you to fight off the Flightmare?"

"Save my life?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I...oh, right," Hiccup paused. "You were paralyzed. You don't...remember. Um...I told you the Flightmare paralyzed you, but after it did I kind of...dragged you on to Toothless...it was trying to kill you, and it would have if I hadn't acted."

"Oh," I said. "Well, thanks."

"Um...you're welcome…?"

"And thanks, too, for coming with me," I said. "You could have left me for dead, but you didn't."

"Well...you're welcome," he said.

"You...also told me that all the Hoffersons were brave," I said. "Did you mean it, Hiccup? Really?"

"I don't even think I need to answer that question!" Hiccup said, and then laughed. When I didn't react, he sighed. "Of course I think you're brave, Astrid," he refrained. "You're probably one of the bravest people I know."

"Oh?" I asked, because in my mind, it was the other way around.

"Well, yeah," Hiccup said. "What would make you think differently?"

"I...didn't make a very good decision earlier," I said, glancing at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I moved my index finger around in the dirt subconsciously. "I was blinded by...stupidity, arrogance, anger, pride...you name it."

Hiccup shrugged. "You were just mad," he said. "Even I make rash decisions when I'm mad."

"Yeah, but you at least listen to your friends when you're mad," I said. "I didn't listen to you at all. I didn't even try. But...you still came after me, and saved my life, and...well, thanks."

"You can...stop thanking me, Astrid," said Hiccup. "It's getting a little creepy now."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I should apologize, though," I said after another instant. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Hey, we lived, didn't we?" Hiccup said. "That's the important thing. And I accept your apology."

"So...you really do care about me…?" I asked hesitantly.

"...Yes," Hiccup said, nodding. There was a beat. "This is getting really...really... _awkward_."

"Yes, yes it is," I agreed hastily.

"I should go...probably," Hiccup said, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, okay," I said. "I'll see you at training tomorrow."

"Okay, then, you too," Hiccup agreed, and then whistled for Toothless to follow him. Toothless ended the game with Stormfly, and followed his rider instantly.

As I watched them leave, I smiled.

Maybe training dragons really _wasn't_ the only thing he thought about.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I loved "Fright of Passage." I really did. It would have to be one of my favorite "Defenders of Berk" episodes. And then we had Ruffnut and Tuffnut with their exclusive "Bunkhouse" and poor Snotlout trying to get in while Hiccup and Astrid (Fishlegs, too, but not at first) risked their lives.**

 **I really enjoyed that episode, especially when Hiccup hints Astrid with that "Training dragons isn't the only thing I think about" while trying to talk her out of searching for the Flightmare. She overlooked it with the snarky, "Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face?", which I thought was sad, hence the reason this one-shot was born.**

 **I hope you all liked it. Until next time. :)**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
